


sanguis

by adrestiandove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Mutual Pining, Vampire Edelgard von Hresvelg, hubert really just wants to be her living bloodbag and he's horny about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestiandove/pseuds/adrestiandove
Summary: The cruel experiments that gave Edelgard great power also burdened her with a thirst for blood. Hubert would open his every vein for her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	sanguis

Hubert was woken by a dull, throbbing ache in his jugular.

He brought a hand to his neck, feeling a bandage there, and slowly grasped awareness of where he was—one of the clean white beds in the infirmary. Warm, dim evening light spilled through the window on the opposite wall. It was quiet, seemingly unoccupied aside from himself and one companion: Lady Edelgard wringing her delicate hands in a chair beside him. Her gaze snapped towards him the moment he stirred.

"Hubert." Relief relaxed her shoulders by the smallest degree, but the muscles around her mouth twitched, as if she were holding herself back from biting her lip or grimacing.

Hubert grunted as he eased himself into sitting upright. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Her clear lavender eyes stared into him. "Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

His mind was still hazy, but he knew what she meant. Edelgard had needed to feed earlier, and, as always, he was more than willing to offer himself to her. As much as she needed. And she had apparently needed quite a lot. He recalled the desperate way her fingers clung to his collarbone and grasped his hair as she sucked hungrily from his pale neck; he remembered the exquisite sting of her fangs buried in his flesh, her soft lips against his skin, her wet tongue, all of her—taking him, using him, lost in needy delirium. He remembered thinking how wonderful it was, to be able to give her so much of himself like this. She could take and take and take. He would give it all.

And somewhere along that train of thought his head had grown soft and light, and he'd slipped ever so gently and pleasantly from consciousness.

"My lady, you know I am always happy to fulfill your needs."

Edelgard frowned, brow tensing. "That was far more than what I needed, Hubert. I drank to excess. I…"

She glanced away, staring at the window. "I lost control. I'm ashamed of myself. And I don't want you to feel obligated to keep agreeing to something that hurts you."

Hubert could see the pain in the way her lips twisted, lit in silhouette from the setting sun's glow. He felt such an ache in his chest, seeing her like this. He knew how much she loathed the most... unique of her body's needs. It was one of the many tolls taken in exchange for the power that had been forced upon her. He would never forget the night she was released from the palace dungeons—he hadn't seen her in three years. Hair paler than the moon clung to her tear-streaked face. Scars shaped like cruel bolts of magic marred her small limbs. And two little fangs gleamed in her mouth when she parted her lips to speak: _Hubert, I'm so hungry. It hurts..._

Hubert blinked slowly, centering his scattered thoughts.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but… have I ever referred to this as an obligation?”

Edelgard looked at him, puzzled.

“Well, maybe not in those words, but I can only assume that something so displeasurable—”

“It is quite pleasurable, in fact.” Ah, he must be very woozy still, Hubert realized vaguely, to have interrupted her so readily—and with a statement that flushed her face a deep rosy pink, no less. 

“I… I see,” Edelgard managed. Her gaze was suddenly quite fixed on a very plain and uninteresting end table across the room.

Though he’d noticed the sluggishness in his better judgment, awareness of that fact did not seem to do anything to slow the words spilling forth from Hubert’s mouth. “Were it not so, Your Majesty, I would still gladly be at your disposal in this matter, as in any matter. Your concern honors me, and is more than I need or deserve. I hope it may put your worries to rest, to know that I… do not find your feeding… unenjoyable.”

Perhaps he’d be flushing now, too, had he enough blood left under his skin to do so.

An agonizing stretch of silence fell between them. The only sound to be heard in the room was the steady tick of a clock, and Hubert imagined similar gears turning in Edelgard’s head, though he could only guess their machinations. He was beginning to regret his words more and more as sense faded back into him—pleasurable? He had meant to reassure her, but in all probability, he’d only made her uncomfortable. It was almost certain that she’d seek to fulfill her needs elsewhere, now.

Finally, she wrenched her gaze back to him.

“Very well, then. If you truly wish to continue to offer yourself to me, I will accept it. But,” she said, violet eyes flashing, “I do not want you to let me go this far ever again. If you are ever in pain, or begin to feel faint, you are to stop me at once. Is that understood?”

Hubert’s brow furrowed for a moment as he processed her response. Unexpected.

“…Understood, Your Majesty,” he said with a nod. “I am deeply grateful, as ever, for your trust in me. To be permitted to serve you in such a… delicate matter.”

Edelgard stood from her chair, smoothing her skirts as she rose. “Please. I am the one who should be grateful, Hubert.” The rosy flush hadn’t fully left her face, he noted. Ordinarily he could read her expressions so well, but he could not tell if what he saw in her now was pity or shame or… something else entirely.

“I will have food and drink sent for you from the dining hall. Manuela should be back soon to check on you as well. Please, rest here as long as you need.” She gave him one last unreadable look. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Hubert only nodded again, dumbly, and watched her leave the infirmary. He pressed his fingers to the bandage on his neck again as her footsteps clicked into the distance. The bite was still sore, tender.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have relished that gentle, throbbing ache as much as he did. But he knew he would happily continue to ache for her, as long as she needed him, as long as she allowed him to.

**Author's Note:**

> hubert pls you are anemic 
> 
> always appreciate comments/kudos; you can find me on twitter @marquisvestra!


End file.
